Memories
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Someone in Olivia's past comes back making Elliot feel theartned. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story. I've had it in my thoughts for awhile and I needed to get it down on paper. Review!

P.s. the guy in the story is Blake from the show White Collar. He is one of my favorites, so i put him in. :) And as usual, I don't any of the characters.

It was Wednesday night in the middle of April. Elliot, Olivia, John, and Fin were out eating dinner at IHOP. They were laughing revealing the stress that they have been under for the past two weeks.

"Ok, I need a break. Be right back" She smiled and exited to the bathroom. Elliot stared after her, noticing a guy also looking at her. Elliot wasn't surprised whenever they were out, all the guys checked Olivia out. Olivia never payed attention though.

Olivia washed her hands thinking about the guy outside. He looked so familiar, she felt like she knew him. Who was he? She finished and headed back to her table, but before she reached it the guy stood up blocking her path.

"Are you Olivia Benson?" he asked.

"Yes I am. And you are?" she asked, surprised. Now she knew she knew him but from where?

"Im Blake. Blake Peterson" Blake said extending a hand.

Olivia shook it as she tried to figure out how she knew him."Blake…I know you right? But from where?"

He smiled "College."

"College?" she asked confused. Then it dawned on her. Blake was the man she was engaged to! Before they got married she disappeared leaving him at the altar. Oh my god.

"OMG. Blake, how are you? Whats it been? Twenty years?" Olivia said smiling, nervous.

Blake smiled, his teeth white and straight. Now that she paid attention, he was even better looking than he was in college if that was possible. He was tall, maybe five eleven, had brown wavy hair, and deep blue eyes. He had a slight beard which fit him perfectly. "Yes time does fly doesn't it? You look beautiful, Olivia. I hear your working at SVU, which it was your dream if I remember correctly."

Olivia blushed "Thank you. You look good too did you ever make it to homicide?"

"As a matter of fact yes, this is my boss Peter." he said pointing to the man that was involved with a article.

"Nice to meet you." she said.

"Same." he said and went back to reading.

"Let me introduce you to my co-workers." she said leading him to the table. Where Elliot was watching them the whole time, and Fin and John were eating.

"Elliot, John, Fin. This is a-" she faltered, not understanding how would she introduce Blake.

But Blake took over noticing her distress "A old friend from college."

Olivia smiled at him gratefully "This is Blake Peterson. Blake this is my partner Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Tuturola Fin."

Elliot gave him a once over "Nice to meet you." John and FIn said the same thing.

"Would you like to join us?" Liv asked, smiling at him.

" I would but I got to get going. With my case load i'm surprised Im even here. But maybe we can catch dinner?" Blake declined.

"What preicent do you work?" FIn asked.

"Homicide." Blake answered.

"Nice I worked there for awhile." John said approvingly.

"What made you go to SVU?" Blake asked curious.

Before John could elaborate, Fin inturpted " Don't get him started he will have us here all night."

Blake chuckled then glanced at Olivia "So? Dinner? Friday?"

"Sure, let me give you my number so we can set it up." She agreed writing it down and handing it to him.

Blake took it, wrote his own number down, and gave it to her. Before he said anything his phone rang.

He answered "Peterson." He listened for a minute "Are you serious? I'll be right down." he hung up angrily.

"Whats wrong?" Liv asked noting the change in him.

"The girl we were protecting got shot. How could this happen?" he answered frustrated. He was quiet for a minute " I got to go."

"Of course." Liv agreed.

"I'll call you for friday. It was nice meeting you guys." He shook there hands, gave Olivia a smile and left.

Olivia sat down and began eating.

"How do you know him?" Elliot asked who was silent the whole time.

"College. He was a close friend of mine. I lost touch with him though." she answered wiping her mouth.

"Were you guys ever more?" John asked interested.

"Ya for a couple of months." she said nonchalantly. She didn't want them to know what she used to have with him. How she used to love him so much, but in the end how she left him because she was scared, and because of her mother.

Elliot watched her; he knew she was lying there was something more between them that she was letting on.

They finished there food, exchanged some stories from there college life, and each said goodnight and left.

"Do you want a ride?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Ya thanks." she smiled at him.

They got into the car and he drove her to the apartment. This was a good time to ask her about Blake.

"So why did you lose touch with Blake?" he asked watching her from the corner of his eye.

She didn't say anything.

"Liv?" he asked.

"I went to the academy and we just went our separate ways El." she answered.

"Oh." he commented. He fell silent. However there was a question that was nagging him "Did you love him?"

Olivia hitched in her breath quietly. Did she love him? Of course she did, with every ounce of her being. "Yes." she answered truthfully. This was Elliot after all.

Elliot parked the car and looked at her.

She smiled at him "Today was fun. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Before Elliot could say anything, she opened the door and left. Elliot rubbed at his face. This was going to be hell.

So? How do you like it? If you want a new chapter, review! It makes me happy :)

Thanks for reading! Oh, and I have another story called Betrayal if he want to read it :) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. It made me happy :)

And as usual, i don't one any of the characters expect for Blake.

Chapter 2

The next morning…

Elliot sat down on his desk, as he put sugar in his coffee. He had a lot of paperwork to do, but he couldn't concentrate. Why? Because Olivia wasn't here yet and she usually was. Where was she? He was getting worried. But his worries was useless because the doors opened and she walked in with a box of Krispey Kreme doughnuts.

"Hey guys. I brought doughnuts." she announced shaking the box.

John got up and took the box from her "You are my favorite detective."

"Hey man. Im right here" Fin said.

"I know" John said sitting back at his desk chuckling.

Olivia smiled as she took off her jacket and sat down. She looked exceptionally beautiful today. She was wearing black pants, a lavender shirt, and a black jacket. Her make-up was a little darker than usual, and her hair was in curls.

"Hey Liv. Did you sleep well?" Elliot greeted her accepting a glazed doughnut from Fin.

Olivia smiled, and ever so slightly, blushed "Yes I did. And you?"

Hmm. What was up with her today? "Great. Eli finally learned to sleep throughout the night."

"Thats good. How is he? And Kathy?" she asked glancing at her phone.

"There doing good they say hi." El said noticing how she grinned as she looked at her phone.

Thankfully she put it away "Lets get these reports done."

"Ok." Elliot agreed making a metal note to ask her later what was going on.

After awhile Elliot pushed back from his desk tired. They've been doing paperwork for two hours straight, and he needed a break. Olivia he noticed was still working; her lip in between her teeth like always when something bugged her.

"You need a break?" he asked getting up and stretching.

Olivia glanced up "You know what? I do. Where do you want to go?"

"You decide" Elliot said throwing her the keys.

"Really?" she said mock surprised.

"I'll let it slide for today." Elliot grinned You guys want to join us?" he asked the guys.

"Nah, Im good what about you Fin?" John declined.

"Me too. I need to finish this so you two go ahead." Fin agreed.

"Ok." Elliot said. Perfect timing.

Elliot and Olivia sat down from each other. They were at there usual diner, and they were waiting for there food.

"You look great today Liv. Anything happening tonight?" Elliot asked.

Olivia grinned "What? I cant go to work like this without anything happening?"

"You can, but you don't." Elliot smiled. He knew her inside and out.

"True." Liv agreed "To answer your question, I do have plans after work."

Elliot hitched in his breath "Thats great Liv. What are you planning?"

She stopped, hesitant. Why was she so nervous to tell him? He was her partner, best friend. She could tell him. "Remember Blake? From yesterday?"

Like he could forget "Yes."

"Well" she began nervous "He's taking me out for a drink tonight so we can catch up on things."

Elliot didn't say anything suddenly scared. He knew it. He was going to lose her. But wait, what if he was married? What if they _were_ just going to catch up on things? Olivia wasn't so quick to date the guys usually waiting before she accepted anything. So he still had time. Hopefully.

He breathed more easily "Thats great Liv. Hope you have fun."

She sighed relived "Thanks." That wasn't bad she thought.

Elliot looked at her "So about the case…"

Later on around 6.

Olivia pushed her chair back, grabbed her purse, and left.

Elliot looked after her confused but he put his thoughts back on the case at hand.

Twenty minutes later she came back looking _wow. _She was wearing a black dress that was low cut, tight, and at the knees. She had on earrings, high heels, her lips were glossy ruby red, and her eyes sparkling with eyeshadow.

"Your going to turn heads tonight Liv." Fin said approvingly.

Olivia smiled "Thanks Fin. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled at them, grabbed her jacket, waved and walked out. Elliot swallowed staring after her like every detective in the precinct.

Olivia sat down at the bar and ordered wine. She was nervous but excited to. She missed Blake, and hoped they would become friends again. Hell, she wanted to be more like before. Just on time Blake came in turning all heads from the girls and sat down next to her.

"Hey Liv." he said hugging her.

"Hey Blake." she said flustered; he smelled wonderful.

"You look absolutely gorgeous how are you?" Blake asked flagging down the bartender "Ill have a scotch easy on the ice."

"Im good, how are you? Hows your case going?" Olivia asked when the bartender left.

"Don't remind me. But lets not discuss work today. Tell me about yourself. What have you been doing for the past twenty years? Are you married? Have kids? How's your mom?" Blake asked nodding at the bartender as he put his drink down.

"As usual, you get right down to business" She said, amused. "Ok. Im not married, I have no kids, and my mom died ten years ago. All i've been doing is working really hard, and spending time with my coworkers. Pretty much it. What about you?"

"Really? Im sorry Olivia." he said covering her hand with his.

"Its ok, i'm better now. But tonight isn't for sadness tell me about you." She said squeezing his hand and pulling away. She didn't want to seem too eager or easy.

Blake took a sip of his drink "Im not married, no kids, and my dad died a year ago. Im ok, its just hard you know? I was close to him but Im ok now. Don't worry. I've been undercover for the past two years I just got out four months ago."

"Really? Did you catch the guy you were after?" Liv asked amazed.

"Yes well it wasn't one guy it was a group but yes I did. Took me forever, I even got shot." Blake told her noticing how beautiful she looked. She was so much more womanly and gorgeous than she was twenty years ago. But she had a more serious air to her, and the way she carried herself was different to. He loved it. She was his first love, and he was devastated when she left him. He never really got over it, only dated women from time to time but never settled down. And she didn't either which gave him a chance. But did he want to open tis door again? Set up his heart for heartbreak?

"Where did yo get shot?" Olivia asked shaking him from his thoughts.

"On my waist. You can barely see the scar thankfully." he answered aware of the looks she was getting from the guys at the bar.

She wasn't paying attention though, only to him. Her beautiful brown eyes staring into his giving me a feeling of longing. Of course he wanted to open this door again he couldn't deny it but did she? Maybe she just wanted to be friends? Well he was going to find out.

"So you seeing anyone?" He asked gripping his cup.

Olivia was surprised at the question "No, Im not are you?"

He sighed relived "No, Im not." They were quiet for a minute. Olivia was happy he wouldn't ask unless he wanted to make a move. However she wanted to say something first.

"Listen, Blake." she shifted, leaning closer "I am truly sorry for running away on our wedding day. I regret it to this day but I had to."

Blake didn't say anything. Why was she opening this up right now? He didn't want to think about it but he had to answer her. "You had your reasons Liv. It hurt, it _still_ hurts to this day but its in the past. I forgive you, but can I ask you why?"

Olivia looked at him. He was looking at her, his eyes searching hers, blue against brown. Something passed between them that couldn't be put into words.

"You deserve a answer Blake. I was scared even though it was stupid. I know you loved me, I know you could have taken care of me. But I was scared of my mother, she was the reason I didn't marry you that and the fact one of the reasons I married you was to get away from her. Im truly sorry, you can hate me Blake I deserve it but I just want to apologize."

Blake was prepared to hear it but still it was a blow never less.

He swallowed "I don't hate you." No, he didn't but it still hurt.

Olivia frowned " I ruined everything, I'm sorry. I'll just leave." she got up but before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist.

He looked at her. There was a tension, almost sexual between them as he looked at her. He resisted the urge to pull her to him and kiss her "You didn't I promise. It just hurt to hear, but i'm fine. Please sit down."

Olivia looked at him searchingly for a few minutes, then sat down.

He released her wrist and took a long sip from his drink "So have you ever been undercover?"

Olivia nodded remembering Sealview "Yes I have."

"Did you catch the guy?" Blake asked.

"Yes I have thankfully" Olivia smiled "So are you in still contact from anyone from college?"

"No, only you. Hey remember that time you snuck in my room at two in the morning?" Blake said laughing.

"Oh ya! And the guard came and you made me hide under the bed?" olivia grinned reminisce.

Blake laughed and ordered another round of drinks. They spent the rest of the evening sharing stories, and remembering there college days.

Later, Blake drove her home and walked her to the door.

"It was great seeing you, Liv. I really miss doing this with you. And don't worry about earlier." Blake said watching Olivia unlock her door.

Olivia faced him "Thanks for understanding Blake. I had alot of fun. We have to do this again."

"We do" Blake said his eyes searching hers.

Olivia leaned her head to the side, her heart beating suddenly fast.

Blake took that as a ok, and leaned in slowly. Olivia closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. First slowly then more urgently. It was familiar, but it was more amazing than it was twenty years ago. He knew had to kiss her, where to tease. Olivia pulled him closer, as he pressed her against the door, his arms encircling her waist.

"_Olivia?" _someone exclaimed. Blake and Olivia broke apart. They were both breathing hard, and Olivia's eyes was sparkling as he looked into hers. He knew he was in love with her again, without a doubt.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" Olivia said looking past Blake's shoulder. Blake removed his arms so she can walk over to him.

"I came to give you these files it's important." Elliot said, looking at Blake.

Olivia took them flustered "Thanks El. Um…"

Blake needed to get out of here fast. He was shaking from there kiss, and from his newfound love for her. "Liv. I'll call you. I had a great time, goodnight." Blake said smiling at her "Elliot Hello again."

"Hello" Elliot said watching him leave.

Olivia adjusted her dress "Um, do you need anything else?" She wanted to get inside and think, and to get out of these heels.

"No. I'm um, sorry that I interrupted. I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled at her, gave her the files, and left.

"Night "she called out and headed inside.

Elliot was mad, his worse fear came true. Now he lost her. How could this happen?

Hope you guys liked it ;) So, review! It keeps me going! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I need more reviews guys! haha ;)

Chapter 3

"_You know you want to bang your partner. And why not? She would give you beautiful babies" _

The words ran thorough Elliot's mind again like a catchy song that couldn't be turned off. He knew it, god he knew it. Even the perp could see he wanted Olivia but she couldn't. What would he have to do to show her his love? But he couldn't do anything right now since she was so happy with Blake. It has been two weeks since he saw them at her front door kissing like two hormonal teenagers. Everyday Olivia was leaving early and coming the next day a little later than usual. Elliot didn't know what to think. The only thing that was making his day was to see her so happy. He hasn't seen that certain sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes since they taken Calvin away, and he was glad. So if Blake was making her forget all the bad things, he was playing nice. For now.

Olivia left the precinct and called Blake "Hey Blake. I just left what about you?"

"Hey Liv. I need another twenty minutes but how about I meet you at the Yard House on fifth avenue in thirty?" Blake answered.

"Sure, see you soon." She smiled thinking that would give her enough time to put on a decent blouse and some make-up.

"Awesome bye" he hung up and so did she.

Thirty minutes later Blake walked in the restaurant looking around for Olivia. "Can I help you sir?" a pretty redhead asked eyeing him interested.

Blake barely noticed "Yes Im looking for my date. Her name is Olivia can you check if she is here?"

The redhead's smile faltered a bit but she answered "Yes she's sitting outside."

"Thank you" he walked outside to find Olivia sitting there. She was wearing a soft silk turquoise shirt and white pants. Her lips were a soft pink, and her cheeks were pink from the cold outside. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Again he felt the love he felt for her rush through him leaving him breathless. One look at her and he was weak, and hopelessly in love.

"Hey Liv. You look simply stunning. Not a surprise" he gave her a quick lingering kiss and sat down.

She smiled at him her eyes sparkling "Thanks. So do you, I'm surprised since you just came from work."

Blake chuckled "Thanks. Did you order yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Olivia said glancing down at the open menu in front of her.

"Well, I want the steak. Thats what I always get. We can share, if you want" he offered opening up the wine menu.

"That would be great" she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Blake held back a moan as he felt her soft fingers close around his hand. He needed to get his mind off sex, quick. "Hows that case going? With the baby abuser?"

Olivia frowned "Not good. He's dead, and a friend of mine killed him. Great, right?"

"Wow Im sorry Liv. Thats always the toughest part Liv." Blake said squeezing her hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked not letting go of his hand.

"Well with any stranger who does a crime it is easier to believe, and accept the crime they did and just put them away. But when it is someone close to you, how could you excuse them for the crime they did? Its harder because you would never think someone close to you would be capable of a crime so offensive." Blake replied.

"That's true." Liv said softly.

"Would you be ready to order now?" The waitress asked, popping out of nowhere shocking them both.

"Uh yes We will share a filet minion, well done and a side of fries. And a bottle of your finest red wine." Blake ordered, pulling his hand away.

"That will be right out." she said, grabbing the menus and walking away.

When she was out of earshot, Olivia spoke up "Hows your case going?"

Blake sighed remembering "It sucks too."

Olivia grinned "Well, lets make this night better ok?"

"Ok" he agreed smiling with her. She could always make him feel better.

Later on, after sharing a incredible meal and finally getting caught up with what they each have been doing for the past twenty years, Blake walked Olivia to her door. It was always like this. He drove her home, walked her to the door, kissed her for a few minutes, said goodnight and left. They didn't have sex yet, even though its been two weeks. Blake didn't rush it, for two reasons. One being with Olivia was more about sex and two he wanted to take things slow. He had all the time in the world and she did too. So he didn't stress about it to much, even though she was on his mind constantly.

"Thank you for earlier Blake. You made me feel better." Liv says shaking him from his thoughts.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her loving the way she fit into him like a puzzle "You don't need to thank me Liv."

"I know" she breathed, wrapping her arms around his stomach. They were both quiet, the only sound was there breathing. See? This was more than sex, this was about love and companionship. But it didn't help the fact that Olivia was breathing on his neck, which was doing things he wanted to put on hold until she was sure.

Olivia smiled, knowing full well that she had successfully aroused him. Its been two weeks, and he hadn't made a move. What was he waiting for? She wanted him so bad, it was like a ache. She knew he was taking it slow, but she didn't want slow. She wanted him here, _now._ So with that thought on her mind, she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him, taking him by surprise.

After a few minutes, he shifted pushing her against the wall as he contuined to kiss her. Olivia pressed into him feeling his arousal on her thigh, and she loved it. She knew now with certainty he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Olivia opened her mouth, allowing access. Blake slid in his tongue, and there tongues danced together. Blake needed to stop if he didn't stop kissing her, he would take her inside and make her his. And he didn't want to do that if she wasn't certain. But the way she was acting was telling him she did want it. Very badly.

He pulled away making sure "Liv? Do you want to do this?"

Olivia glanced up breathing hard "Isn't it obvious?"

Blake smiled down at her deciding to tease her "No."

Olivia raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on his erection and squeezed making him moan. "It's not obvious?"

Blake couldn't take it he forgot about teasing her "Can we just get inside before I take you here?"

Liv smiled, her eyes shining and opened the door. As soon as she did, he was on her kissing her. Olivia smiled, and pulled on his jacket. He shrugged it off, took off his tie and shirt then pushed her against the wall. Olivia ran her hands all over his muscular body, moaning slightly as he kissed her neck. He pulled on her shirt, and she took it off. He unclasped the bra and her breasts fell free. Perfect round cups with rosebud nipples.

"You are so damn beautiful." He growled taking her breasts in her hand. He squeezed, then he took her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on her nipple and blew gently, which made her threw her head back in pleasure "Oh Blake…"

He loved how that sounded. He did it again, then pulled on her pants. She quickly took them off as he did the same thing. Now they were both left in there underwear. Blake picked her up her long legs going around his waist and took her to her bedroom laying her gently on the bed. He looked at her; her perfect silkily brown hair was tussled, her eyes sparkling with desire, and her cheeks flushed. She was a angel. He couldn't take it she was just to much. As gently as he could muster, he ripped her sexy black lace panties off, threw off his boxers, and gently entered her.

"Oh god Blake…faster." she said bucking her hips. Blake did as she asked going slowly then more faster with each thrust. She was tight, from not having sex in a long time and soaking wet.

"You feel so good Liv. So soaking wet and tight" He growled leaning down and taking her nipple in his mouth. Olivia moaned, pulling him closer, her climax coming closer with every thrust. Blake couldn't hold it in, he exploded inside her, triggering her own climax and she moaned in pleasure as she rode it out. When it was over, he laid down on her side, pulling her close. They were quiet.

"That was wonderful Liv. Thank you"

Olivia smiled content. He smelled amazing. Sex, and his favorite brand of Chanel cologne. It was heaven in a bottle. "You were my first, remember?" she asked remembering how scared she was. But he was patient, and went slowly.

"Ya you were scared. But you had the right to be" He replied stroking her soft hair.

"Was I your first?" Olivia asked knowing the answer.

"Yes you were Liv. You were my first in everything." Blake said softly his hand still stroking her hair.

"Really" Liv said smiling. "So were you. My first love, my first fiancee…"

Blake pulled her close "Yes. You were mine too, Liv." He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he knew now wasn't the right time. So he just pulled the blanket over them, and they both drifted of to asleep.

The next morning…

Olivia walked in the pricnt grinning. She and Blake had spent all morning making love, and chasing each other around the house trying to catch each other. She was so happy. Finally she had someone, someone she could go to after work. Someone who she could spend her time with. Someone who cared about her.

"Good morning guys" She greeted sitting down at her desk.

"Good morning Liv. You look good." Munch said smiling at her. Elliot agreed. She was wearing a simple white long sleeve shirt, blank pants, and her hair was in a soft ponytail-a first.

"Wheres Fin?" she asked, glancing at his empty desk.

"Out sick" John answered getting up to make coffee.

"Oh I have to stop by later" she made a mental note. She glanced at Elliot. He was looking at her with a odd expression on his face "Hey Elliot how are you?"

Elliot smiled quickly shaking away his thoughts "I am good. How are you?"

"Good" she said, smiling a little to herself as she looked at the files on her desk.

"Hows Blake?" he asked watching her.

She smiled a little wider now, and blushed ever so slightly "He's good too."

Elliot instantly knew why she was acting like that. They probably had sex, god damn it. He couldn't bear the thought of Olivia in bed with someone else even if that person made her happy.

"_You know you want to bang your partner" _ the perps voice whispered in his head yet again. Of course he did! But she was too blind to see. He got up angrily and left for the locker rooms.

Olivia watched as Elliot left agitated. What was up with him? Was it Kathy? She wondered staring after him. She needed to find out. So she got up and followed him.

So? Did you like it? Yes? No? Reviews! It makes me happy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys :) You rock!

Lets see if Elliot makes a move ;)

Chapter 4

Elliot closed the door behind him and paced in the locker room. He couldn't act like this. But damn it he couldn't help it. She activated these feelings in him that he couldn't control. He heard the door being opened and he whirled around to find Olivia standing there.

"You ok El?" she asked closing the door and looking at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm fine." he spat.

Olivia raised her eyebrows "Sure you are. Whats up? Is it Kathy?"

Elliot sucked in his breath, annoyed. Kathy? It wasn't Kathy it was _her_. Her with her sexy brown eyes, her strength, her beauty, her caring for others that made him like this. "No it isn't Kathy."

"Then what is it?" she asked with her soft voice sitting down on the bench.

Elliot didn't say anything. He couldn't ruin there friendship by telling her how he felt.

"Nothing's wrong Olivia."

Olivia noted the use of her full name with suprise. He was mad but why? Was he mad at her? If he was, what did she do? "Is it me, El?"

God, she knew him so well. He was in agony.

"El..?"

"Yes Olivia. Its you, ok? Cant you see the way I feel about you? How could you go to someone like Blake, when you had me?" Elliot exploded.

Olivia sucked in her breath, shocked. What was he talking about? "What do you mean?" she asked shakily.

Elliot already revealed to much "Nothing. Forget what i said."

Olivia got up and faced him "Are you mad because I haven't spent time with you?"

Elliot snorted. How could she think that was the reason? But he had to lie because he didn't want to open this door-yet. "Yes I admit it."

Olivia looked at him searchingly. She knew something was up other than he was letting on, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it "Ok. Im sorry I guess i've been distracted. How about we have lunch together?"

Elliot agreed "Ok. I uh, got to go finish my reports." He opened the door and left, still angry but calm. He just needed to bide his time.

Olivia stared after him a few minutes thinking. Did he not like Blake or something? Was he mad she was dating someone? No, why would he care? He had no feelings for her what so ever. She shook her head at her self, and left the locker rooms.

OK, so i know its a short chapter. And i know the people who want E/O is mad at me :) I love them and want them togther 2 you know :) But i wasn't going 2 get them together only after three chapters! haha so be patience with me, because something big is going to happen… ;) Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, guys! You rock!

Chapter 5

Olivia went home later on in the day her head still reeling from the the words Hunter spoke to her and Elliot. Its been a week since the incident at the locker rooms, and Elliot has been accused of molesting the suspect, a girl was murdered, and they found Hunter (the perp) in the apartment with the blood of his abuser on him.

"_I don't know why I do it." he said, his eyes pleading into hers for answers. _

_"I do." she whispered, understanding. _

The exchange played again in her mind. Yes she knew what is was like. The urge to kill the one who had hurt her, the one who had made her vulnerable. At least it was over, and she could go home and get some rest.

As she walked to her door, she thought of Elliot. He's been distant since the locker rooms. He called her Liv, which was good. But still something was wrong between them, something tense. Damn she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She entered her apartment, locked the door behind her, turned on the lights and heater and went to take a shower.

Forty minutes later she was on the couch waiting for her Chinese take-out. Where was Blake? She didn't know; he's been undercover for a week now, so far had only two phone calls. Usually at this time, she was with Elliot. But considering the circumstances…a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Elliot's mind was on Olivia's while he changed Eli. He had appreciated her help with the false allegations, and understood her when they nailed Hunter. But still, he was trying to keep his distance. He didn't want to reveal too much again, like he did before.

Kathy came up behind him as he put Eli to sleep, and wrapped her arms around his back "Hey you."

"Hey beautiful." he smiled, his thoughts still on Olivia. He remembered how Kathy referred her as his office wife, which really did suit her. He was frustrated that she couldn't be his, his real wife. Frustrated how she couldn't see the love and support he was trying to give her. Damn it! He needed to get his mind off of her. He whirled around and kissed Kathy, trying to forget about her.

Olivia took a bite of her organ chicken as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Blake?" Liv said, putting down her fork.

"Yes honey. How are you? I miss you." Blake asked, his voice soft.

"Im good. I miss you too. It's really lonely here in New York without you. Do you know when your coming back?"

Blake cleared his throat " I think I need another week or two but Im not sure."

Olivia frowned "Are you getting close on nailing the perps?"

"They started to trust me, which is good." Blake answered.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Liv warned him, worried.

Blake chuckled "Its good to know you care. I wont I promise. I should say the same thing with you. Hows your case going? Did you catch the fourteen year old?"

"Of course I care Blake. How could you think that I don't?" Liv said grinning. "To answer your question I did. Turns out he's been abused by his baby-sitter, so he went and killed her."

"Wow. A fourteen year old serial rapist. I just cant wrap my mind around it, you know?" Blake said amazed "But I'm glad you caught him. But enough about work. How have you been doing? Knowing you just working."

Liv laughed "And sleeping."

"Well get plenty of that because I don't want to come back and see dark circles under your eyes. Hey I gotta go, Ill talk soon, ok?" he hung up after she said her goodbye.

She smiled loving how he cared about her, and worried about her. It was just nice to have someone like that, to know someone at least thought she mattered. She finished her food, washed the dishes and went to get some sleep.

The next morning, Olivia woke up suddenly and sprinted to the bathroom. She barley made it in time. She threw open the lid of the toilet, and threw up. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth. No more Chinese. That food did not agree with her stomach. She rubbed at her stomach, and went to get some medicine. She felt dizzy also, and kind of faint. Was she sick? She sat down on the coach, and tried to steady herself.

Whats wrong with Olivia? Is she really sick or is it something else? ;) Ill try to update soon! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry for the long update! I've been really busy! Heres a new chapter :)

Chapter 6

Olivia rubbed at her stomach under her desk, feeling nauseous. What was wrong with her? She threw up twice already. Was it food poisoning?

"Hey Liv, you ok? Your kinda green." John asked, concerned.

Olivia smiled at him reassuringly "It's nothing, I just eat some bad chicken."

"Hmm, let me get you some medicine" John said getting up.

"K. thanks" she said grateful, paying attention again to her notes.

Elliot watched her, also concerned and scared. What if it wasn't a case of bad chicken, and she was…pregnant? He wouldn't be able to take it anymore if he knew that Blake's child rested in her stomach, the result of there lovemaking. He released a sigh, earning a glance from his tormentor. He smiled faintly at her, and went back to his report.

Olivia looked at Elliot, thoughtfully. What was wrong? He had a day off so it couldn't be that he was stressed. Maybe he was still rattled from the case? But Elliot wasn't like that. So what was wrong with him? She suddenly felt a sick lurching in her stomach, and she ran to the bathroom her hand pressed to her mouth.

When she was done she rinsed her mouth, scared. A horrible, wonderful thought came to her. The throwing up, the cramps, the weird food cravings (she had a sudden craving for a chili dog something she always hated). It couldn't mean she was…pregnant? She needed to find out, now. She splashed some water on her face, and headed to her desk.

"Here Liv." John said, handing her a cup of water and two white pills.

"Thanks John" she smiled at him, drank the medicine, and put on her jacket.

"Where you heading?" John asked.

"Um, I got a errand I got to take care of. I'll be back in a hour. If it gets to hectic here, call me." Olivia said, grabbing her purse.

"Do you need a ride?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him surprised "I'm good, but thanks." She left.

Elliot watched her leave, praying that she wasn't pregnant.

Olivia sat on the toilet, and looked at the white stick. She was scared to see the result. Yes, no? She took a deep breath, and opened her hands slowly.

Aren't I horrible? ;) I got to go watch the season finale of Law & Order, then ill write a new chapter! :) I know, you guys hate me. Haha review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know you hate me right now haha. I had to watch the season finale! It was sad, and frustrating. Ugh. Review!

Chapter 7

Olivia looked down at the little minus sign. She wasn't pregnant. She looked up, tears sparkling her eyes, and sighed softly. Why couldn't this miracle of life happen to her? Why was the world of motherhood was always out of her reach? It was really bad chicken, after all. Right then she got a call, and sighing she answered it.

One week later…

Olivia looked at Elliot shocked, her hands all bloodied from sister Peg. There eyes connected, and millions of words passed between them unsaid. Olivia hitched in her breath shock, just squatting there as the deceives came in, and as Fin called for help. She couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. How could Jenny kill them? She understood the reason why, but in doing so, she got killed-by Elliot's shot. When would this horrible end of crimes end?

Elliot looked at Olivia as she broke down in tears, as she looked at her hands uncomprehendingly. He felt sick. He just killed the girl he was bound to protect. A girl who was about the same age as his daughter Lizzie. How could he do this? How could he end the life of a child, the child he promised to protect? His eyes connected with Olivia's, and they shared their shock and grief. Jenny, and now Sister Peg. No.

Elliot got up, his mind spinning. He needed air. Now.

"Hey El. You got to go give your statement." Fin said gently.

Elliot looked at him, not really registering what he was saying.

"El..? Are you alright?" Fin asked concerned.

"I will, uh go give my statement Fin. " Elliot lied. Fin nodded, and when he turned to check on Liv, he ran out. Ran away from the chaos, the heartbreak, the depressing horrible crime that he just committed. The cool May air hit his face, slapping him awake. He gulped it in, and paced. Trying not think, trying not to go ballistic. He kicked at a trashcan, it flew ten feet and hit the floor with a hard clank. He needed to get away, away from everything.

Olivia gave her statement, went to the bathroom, then went to go look for Elliot. He left so abruptly, and she was scared. Because she knew what he did when something like this happened. She ran outside, and searched around. He wasn't there. She started to walk down the street, then spotted the park across the street. Having a hunch, she walked over there and found him standing on the edge of the water in a secluded place.

"El." Liv said gently, trying not to startle him.

Elliot whirled around, his blue eyes filled with sadness, and anger.

"El…" Olivia said walking over to him and enveloping him in a hug. A hug they both needed.

Elliot stood there shocked. She appeared out of nowhere, and now she was here hugging him, trying to reassure him, to give him comfort. He hugged her uncertainly, trying to hold back the stinging tears that threatened to fall down on his face. He heard her crying softly, and he stroked her silkily brown hair, trying to give her the comfort they both needed.

Olivia shuddered at his touch. They haven't been this close since Sonya's death. Why were they only this close, when something terrible happened? Why?

Liv pulled away, looking at him. She knew he was resisting the urge to cry.

"El, it's ok to cry." Olivia whispered, putting her hand to his cheek.

Elliot closed his eyes at her touch. SHe was the only light in this horrible darkness. His only good thing in this world besides his kids. She was his strength, his love, his safe harbor. He wish he could tell her all this, but he knew she was happy with Blake. And he didn't want to be the cause of her sadness, the cause of her heartbreak. So he said nothing, pulling away.

"I'm not ok, but i'm not going to cry." he said, trying to attempt a joke.

Olivia smiled feebly "Why? I need you to, so I'm not the only one who looks horrible."

Elliot was about to say something, but Olivia's phone started to ring, something different form her regular ringtone.

Olivia pulled away and answered "Hey Blake." She listened for a minute "Oh he did? Ok, ya i'm not ok, but i will be…your coming? Blake you don't have to…Ok then i will see you tomorrow morning. Bye." Liv hung up smiling faintly.

"How did he know?" Elliot asked.

"Cap called him and now he is coming. For me. Wow." she said, amazed.

"Well thats good, right?" Elliot asked, watching her.

"Yes it is..but no one has ever done that for me. It's..different." She told him, staring off into space.

Elliot sighed "Well we better get back. Before were missed."

"Ya we should. Are you going to be ok?" Olivia asked, her eyes staring into his.

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes, wishing he could tell her, tell her everything. "I am, are you?"

Olivia nodded, gave him a quick hug, and then they both walked back-together.

So? How do you like it? Review! :)

Thanks for reading guys, you rock!

p.s. 2 chapters in one day, that should make up for the week right? :) 3


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, thanks for all your awesome reviews! 7starfish7 thanks for reading :) Ok, i know you guys hate me. I do 2 hahahaha but I really want a story first, before i get them together :) So bear with me, guys. 3

Chapter 8

Olivia and Elliot walked into the precinct with heavy hearts. It was quiet only John and Fin were there. The blood was gone, the gun, everyone. Olivia glanced around glad that she didn't have to relive it.

Elliot quickly looked away from where he shot Jenna, and grabbed his keys. He couldn't stay here, and especially since Olivia wasn't. He was glad they were talking again, but..he still needed to be careful. There friendship was at more risk than ever, which scared him. He watched her grab her stuff, and get details from John.

"Ok..so I'm heading out. Do you guys need anything?" Olivia asked glancing at Elliot.

John looked at the guys "Were good, Liv. Go have fun." Fin nodded, he was cleaning up his desk.

Elliot nodded at her "Go." Olivia nodded reassured, smiled at them, and walked out.

Elliot sighed softly. It hurt him to see her leave him, hurt him because she was going to Blake, when it should have been him.

John watched him "Hey El. You ok?"

Elliot blinked "Ya I just spaced out for a minute. Do you guys need any help? I want to head home but if you guys-"

"No were good El." John interrupted. Elliot looked dead on his feet, and he was worried.

"Ok then. Call me if you guys do need anything. Bye." He left.

"I guess it's just us" John commented looking around the empty precinct.

Fin looked up from his papers "Oh to my displeasure." he grinned.

John grinned back "Glad your still laughing."

"What I deal with this everyday, I got it down by now." Fin said quietly.

"It still gets to you Fin, it does to all of us." John murmured.

Olivia just finished taking a shower, getting dressed, and she was just cleaning up her apartment quickly when the doorbell rang.

She walked to her door and opened the door. Blake stood there, with white roses, and a smile on his face. He looked good; he was wearing jeans, and a long sleeved blue sweatshirt. "Blake!" She exclaimed, forcing herself to keep her voice tone level.

Blake smiled, and pulled her to him.

He kissed her urgently. God he missed her so much. It ached him when he found out what happened, and how he was five states away. He vowed never to leave again.

He broke away and handed her the flowers "Hey beautiful. How are you?"

Olivia smelled them "Oh there beautiful, Blake. Thank you." she walked inside, and went to go put them in a vase.

Blake trailed after her, closing the door and watching her. She looked like amazing. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans, and the softest green shirt he have ever seen. It wasn't to low cut, but it was tight enough that he could see her curves. Her hair was in soft waves, and she was wearing soft pink eyeshadow. Like a angel, sent from above. He sucked in his breath quietly trying to steady himself.

"I was thinking I could cook for you." Blake said, watching her walk over to him.

Liv looked at him curiously "You don't want to go out?"

"No. I just got back and I was thinking we could spend a quiet evening together. But if you want I don't mind-"

"No! Thats perfect but we have to go to the supermarket. I have absolutely no food in this house." She told him grinning.

He laughed "Im not surprised. How about I cook fettuccine Alfredo? With chicken?"

"That sounds really good but could you cook that?" Liv asked surprised.

"Yup. I picked up some cooking skills over the years. I'll be right back." he kissed her quickly, and departed.

Liv stared after him, spell bounded. Where was he ten years ago? Having time, she quickly cleaned some more and called Elliot.

After the fourth rang he picked up "Hello?"

" me" Olivia announced.

LIke he could mistake that voice Elliot thought. "I know. Why you calling me? Aren't you with Blake?" He was excited did something happen between them?

"Ya he just went to pick some things up. I wanted to call and see how you are doing." Liv said her tone happy.

Elliot sighed "Thats good Liv. Im glad your happy. I am better now, I'm at home spending some time with Eli and Kathy. They say hello."

"Aw. Say hi for me. Did you tell Kathy what happened?" Liv asked.

"Yes I did. I couldn't hide it from her, could I?" Elliot answered looking over at Kathy. She was putting Eli to sleep. He loved her, but it was different. He loved her because she was the mother of his children, but he loved her more like his best friend, than a wife. It wasn't the passionate, crazy, wonderful sexual love he felt for Olivia.

Liv was surprised "Thats good El. Oh hey Blake is back, so i'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye El." She hung up before he could say good-bye.

Olivia smiled as Blake put the ingredients on the counter and washed his hands. "I got you some other things, to fill your house."

Olivia walked over and peered into the bags. He got her milk, some vegetables, bread, eggs, cereal, strawberries, and popcorn.

"Why popcorn?" Liv asked, watching him take out the boxes.

"Movie." he explained "Wheres your pots, cutting board and knife?"

Olivia grabbed them for him, and together they made the food. He showed her how, bumping his hip against her, and kissing her every chance he got. Olivia grinned and wiped some powered on him. Soon they were having a food fight, and everything was covered with white powder.

Olivia laughed "Good thing we put everything away before we started."

Blake grinned, and kissed her nose "I'll put these on the stove, then help you clean it up."

Half hour later, everything was clean and the food was done.

"Mmm Blake. This is amazing" Liv asked, taking her first bite.

Blake grinned and poured wine for them "Glad you like it. It took me forever to learn it."

"Who taught you?" Liv asked interested.

" A old friend of mine she wanted to be a cook, and she was from France. This never gets old." Blake told her watching her eat, smiling.

"Well she's amazing. I haven't had a home cooked meal since Elliot invited me over for dinner with his kids." Liv said, remembering.

It was such a fun night, she recalled. They were so accepting, and they had played games, and watched moves until they all fell asleep on the couch, Elliot's arms wrapped around her like he was comfortable.

Blake took a sip of his wine curious "Are you and Elliot good friends?"

Good friends? They were best friends. "Ya we've been partners for twelve years."

"Wow" Blake whistled "He's in good hands"

Liv chuckled and took another bite.

Later on, they cleared the table, made some popcorn and watched The Hangover. It was funny, and Olivia spilled popcorn all over them, cracking up. She needed this, this comfort and happiness. She could feel the tension leaving her. She smiled at Blake and snuggled closer to him. Blake smiled softly, and tucked her into his side loving how she fit into him. They both asleep on the couch, long after the movie ended the same way Elliot and Olivia did three years ago.

So? Like, dislike? Review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I know you guys know that Chris is leaving SVU. I am very depressed by this, because now whats going to happen to E/O? They _are_ together in our minds and stories, but I want to see it happen. :( And i don't want them doing it as someone else, I want them to be together as Elliot and Olivia. Im happy for them, yes. But i still want them in the show…we all do…

Chapter 9

Olivia closed the phone with a snap, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Whats up Liv?" Blake asked glancing at her as he made coffee the next morning.

"I invited Elliot and his wife Kathy over for dinner tonight. I want you guys to bond, Blake. Your the two most important people in my life. I want you guys to be friends." Liv answered.

Blake set the cup down in front of her "Don't worry, Liv. What time are they coming?"

"Eight." she said taking a sip. "This is great, Blake. Munch's coffee is horrible." she grinned.

"Im glad I could make you some. So do you want me to cook, or are you?" Blake smiled, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"If you want to, I don't know when Im getting off…" she offered.

"I don't mind, Liv." He took a sip of his coffee.

"You are a woman's dream." she grinned, kissing him softly.

"By woman, you mean you?" he said, teasing.

"Oh no, you figured it out." she giggled. She never joked like this with Elliot. It was nice, and different.

Blake grinned, and pulled her close "I need to figure something else out."

"Whats that?" she asked, looking up at him, coffee forgotten.

"How much time I to kiss you before you have to go." he mumbled, tilting up her face.

"As much time as you want." she whispered, as his lips captured hers. It was such a gentle, passionate kiss. She leaned in more as the doorbell rang, interrupting them.

"Grr. Who could that be?" Blake growled, walking to the front door.

Liv sighed annoyed. She was enjoying that.

Blake opened the door revealing Elliot. "Hey Elliot."

"Uh, Hey Blake." Elliot greeted, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt, only pajama bottoms.

"El? What are you doing here?" Liv asked, coming over to them. She too was dressed in pajamas, Elliot noted.

"We caught a case, and I came over to pick you up. I called your cell, you didn't answer."

"Oh that's because I was talking with Kathy." she said, closing the door as he came in.

"Kathy?" he said surprised "Why?"

"I invited her and you for dinner." Liv said, smiling.

"Really" Elliot commented, raising a eyebrow in disbelief. Why was she doing this? What brought it on? In all of there twelve years together, she never offered to do that.

"Ya so be here by eight. Give me fifteen minutes while I get dressed." she said, walking to her bedroom.

When she closed the door, Blake spoke "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks. Im in a hurry." Elliot declined.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged, taking a sip from his cup.

"So…you and Olivia are getting serious, huh?" Elliot asked.

Blake looked at him "Yes we are."

"I just want you to know-" Elliot began.

"I know what your going to say. Ill cut to the chase, Elliot. Im not going to hurt her, Elliot. You don't need to worry. I know your here to protect her, and I know you will always have her back but you don't need to worry I wont hurt her, I promise. " Blake interrupted.

"Well as long as it's clear. Because if you do hurt her, I swear…" Elliot threatened.

" I know." Blake said quietly.

"Do you love her?" Elliot asked abruptly, curiously.

Blake sucked in a breath. Ya like he was going to tell him, her partner. "That isn't your business, Elliot."

Elliot looked at him. Wasn't his business? Of course it was. Anything involving with _Olivia _was his business, he should know that by now. They looked at each other appraisingly until Olivia came out wearing black pants, purple shirt, black jacket, and boots. She had little make-up on, and her hair was in soft waves. She was absolutely breath taking.

"Ready?" she asked El.

Elliot shook his head, clearing his thoughts "Ya. Lets go. It was nice uh seeing you Blake."

"You too. See you tonight." Blake replied.

"You heading out too?" Liv asked, hugging him.

Blake smelled her lavender vanilla perfume and smiled "Ya if you want me to be here early. I'll lock the door before I leave."

"K. See you..later, then." she said, wondering how she could kiss him with Elliot standing right there, watching them.

Blake however kissed her check quickly, and gave her a small smile "Bye Olia."

Olivia smiled at hearing her old nickname "You haven't called me that since college."

" I know." he grinned, waved goodbye, and headed to the bathroom.

Later on…around seven.

Olivia stretched, and got up from her desk "Are you going to pick up Kathy?"

Elliot glanced up from his papers "Ya I should get going." He got up, downed his jacket and left.

"Why aren't we invited Liv?" John asked from his desk.

"Its a bonding dinner, guys." she explained, noticing that Fin was listening "I want Elliot and Blake to bond. You guys well be great with him, but you know how El is."

"Ya we know" John said with a knowing glance at Fin.

"Well good luck baby-girl. If you need us just call." Fin said smiling at her.

"Thanks. Bye." she smiled at them and left.

"Fifty bucks it will end badly?" John asked grinning.

"Your on." Fin said chuckling.

Olivia walked into her apartment, smelling chicken and mashed potatoes. Blake had set up the table, and made a complicated looking dish. It was chicken with white sauce, and mashed potatoes and asparagus on the side. Wine was also on the table, and bread.

"Blake you didn't have to go thorough all this trouble." Liv said walking into the bedroom.

Blake was buttoning up a white shirt over black pants "It wasn't trouble Olia. How was work?"

"Brutal, but now Im home." she answered, walking over to him and kissed him.

"I missed you." he said when they broke apart.

She smiled "So did I." she kissed him again, and buttoned up his shirt.

"I wish it was the other way around." Blake said grinning, his eyes turning a shade darker.

Liv played with the top button "Later" she said her voice sexy and full of promises.

The door bell rang, breaking them apart. "I'll get it. You get dressed." Blake said, kissing her and leaving. Olivia sighed, looking after him. It was going to be a long night.

Blake opened the door "Hey come on in."

Elliot and Kathy entered. Elliot was wearing his usual suit, while Kathy was wearing brown pants and a soft pink shirt. "Blake this is Kathy, my wife. Kathy this is Blake."

"Its a pleasure." Blake smiled shaking her hand.

Kathy smiled in awe. He was absolutely handsome. Liv sure knew had to pick them.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked, looking around.

"Bedroom." Blake replied leading them to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

Elliot hated how he was acting like he knew and owned the place. "No thanks I'll wait."

"Same. So Blake, what do you work as?" Kathy declined sitting down with Elliot next to her.

"I work in homicide." Blake answered.

"Really." Kathy said surprised "Is it hard?"

"Yes it is, but I imagine SVU is harder, right?" Blake said.

"Ya we deal with real live victims you guys deal with the bodies." Elliot commented. "Hey guys." Liv said coming out, wearing a red dress with matching heels. Elliot stared at her, amazed. She was so beautiful it ached him.

After they exchanged there greetings Liv said "Want to head to the table? Im starved."

They followed her and sat down "Wow Liv did you do all this?" Kathy asked, taking a bread from the basket.

"No Blake did." she smilied serving wine.

Elliot coughed "You did?"

Blake nodded, taking the bottle from Olivia "Sit you had a long day" he whispered, pouring her some and sitting down again.

Olivia smiled loving how he cared. Elliot watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. How could Olivia put him in such a position?

"This is amazing, Blake. FInally a man that can cook." Kathy complimented.

Olivia laughed " I know, right? Just what I need." The words pierced Elliot like knives.

"So whats the story with you two?" Kathy asked not paying attention to Elliot.

"We met in college." Blake said, smiling at Olivia. "I was giving tours of the campus to the freshman, and I see Olivia. And she's all by herself, looking around. I go over to her and offer to help, and she looks at me and refuses point blake."

Olivia laughed too "I didn't know if he was being helpful or wanted to gain something. But from then on, we became great friends. He got me in alot of trouble though."

"True true." Blake agreed remembering "You always bailed me out though."

Kathy watched them, feeling ecstatic. Finally Olivia had someone, someone she deserved. She was surprised that Olivia asked her over for dinner, but happy.

Over the dinner they exchanged funny stories, talked about the recent world news, and sports.

"Here Olivia. Let me help. You guys can go to the living room." Kathy said picking up there empty plates.

After they were gone, Kathy asked the question she was dying to know the answer to "He's really great, Liv."

"Isn't he?" Liv smiled carrying the plates to the kitchen.

"Yes he is. You sure know how to pick them." Kathy said handing her the plates.

"Thanks." Liv said turning on the water.

"Do you love him?" Kathy asked.

Olivia dropped the plate she was holding "_What_?"

"Do you love him?" Kathy repeated watching her.

Did she love him? Olivia wondered. She didn't know. "I don't know Kathy." she said truthfully turning back to the sink.

Kathy watched her thoughtfully. "Did you love him in college?"

"Yes I did." Olivia answered.

"What happened?" Kathy asked, bringing the rest of the plates.

"Reality" Olivia said honestly. Knowing she wasn't going to get more answers, Kathy cleaned up the table, leaving Olivia to her confused thoughts.

"Was work hard today?" Blake asked Elliot, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes it was, why?" Elliot asked surprised.

"Liv came home tired." Blake said putting on a Lakers game.

"Oh. Hey I love the Lakers." Elliot said smiling.

"So do I." Blake said, curiously. They looked at each other, then started talking.

Later on, after Elliot and Kathy left, (after eating cheesecake, and watching the rest of the game) Olivia washed her face and put on her purple nightgown. She came out finding Blake on the bed, pj's on no shirt.

He patted the space next to him "That was fun Olia."

"It was, wasn't it?" she agreed, sitting next to him.

Blake held her close, loving the feel of the silk material beneath his fingertips.

"Im glad we did it, I think me and Elliot got along." Blake said, running his hands down her back, making her shiver.

"I know B." she whispered, using his old nickname.

Blake leaned in closer "Its later you know."

"Mhmm." she purred, pulling him close and kissing him.

So did you like it? Yes, no? I know I promise next chapter is going 2 be oh la la! 3 Review! It takes 3 seconds of your life haha ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I know I haven't updated in forever, but vie been so busy. Im a senior now! :) So to celebrate, here's a new chapter. And yes, to answer your question's guys it is a E/O story just give me time! Lol Review!

Chapter 10

Olivia glanced at the passenger next to her in the car. Elliot was staring at the house they were staking out, and not saying a word. His coffee was on the dashboard, untouched which was unusual. He was quiet, which was unusual too.

"Think he's our guy?" Olivia commented, shifting in her seat trying to get comfortable.

Elliot barely glanced at her "Yes don't you?"

Olivia frowned. What did she do that made him act like this? Was it the dinner from two weeks ago? "You ok, El?"

Elliot didn't say anything. He was trying to ignore her, trying to ignore the way she was looking at him, hurt. Or the way she smelled, or looked…it hurt him to do it, but it was necessary. He needed to put some distance between them. He made a promise to himself, that he wouldn't interfere, that he would let her live the life she wanted, but it was breaking his heart.

"El..? Talk to me." Olivia said, a note of pleading in her voice, something which he heard rarely.

Elliot sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse her "I'm fine, Liv. Just a little tired."

"Its more than that." Liv said, again showing the ability to read his mind.

Elliot looked at her. She was stunning. She had her hair in curls, something which she's been doing alot lately, she was wearing a soft red shirt, and jeans that hugged her every curve. Leaving little to the imagination. He couldn't take it, he had to tell her, and if all hell broke loose, well..

"Olivia I need to tell you something." Elliot said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes?" Liv asked, looking at him worried.

Elliot met her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, and whispered "I love you."

"_What_?" Liv asked, not hearing him correctly.

"Liv, I love you. I always have and always will. I know this isn't the right timing, I know your with Blake..but I cant help it. I need to tell you, before it's too late. I know I'm still with Kathy, but I'm getting a divorce we decided last week. And I didn't want to tell you until it was finalized, and I didn't want to tell you because..I didn't want to ruin what we have, or..used to have." Elliot repeated,noticing her anger, his voice stronger.

Olivia looked at him, shocked and furious. How could he do this to her? How could he put her in this position? Didn't he know that she was happy with Blake? That she finally felt something good was coming out of her life? How could he ruin everything with three simple, destructive words?

Elliot watched her, he knew she was shocked, and pissed. But she needed to know, he couldn't hide it anymore.

"How could you do this?" she hissed.

"I didn't do anything Liv, it just happened." Elliot said, stung.

"Since when?" she asked, her voice controlled.

"Since the Gandivo case. You know.." Elliot whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes, remembering. He told her she was the only thing he had left, and the job and didn't want to ruin it. He told her he didn't want to be her partner anymore, so she left making it easier for both of them. She always knew there was something between them that went beyond the boundaries of partnership. She always knew she loved him. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship, so she never said anything. She never wanted to be the reason why his family collapsed, never wanted to be that women. And now he was telling her he loved her? That he was leaving his wife? He couldn't do this, and expect her to run into his arms. This was the real world, this never happened. _Couldn't _happen.

Elliot watched the range of emotions on her face, scared. What was she thinking?

Olivia opened her eyes "Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you do anything when you left your wife, Elliot? Why now? Why now when Im so happy. Why?"

"Because I was scared, Liv. I was scared that you wouldn't want me, that our friendship would be lost if I ever told you. And when I saw you with Blake, it put things in perspective. I always loved you, and I will always need you by my side, I'm truly sorry that I'm telling you know when I should have told you years ago, but I'm telling you now. Its your choice. Me or Blake. If you choose Blake, I will be fine with it and you can live the life that you always wanted." Elliot said, knowing he wont be fine with it. "I wont say anything ever again and i'll leave you be, but if you choose me, Liv I promise you. I _will_ make you the happiest woman ever, I promise and no matter what, I will never leave your side. So when you have a answer, you know where to find me."

Olivia listened to everything, and nodded slowly "Elliot I wish you never told me, but I guess…I needed to know..and I need to tell you something. I always loved you too, _always._ But as you said, I didn't want to risk everything, either. But now..I don't know. I think your too late.."

"Just take time as long as you need, but when you have your answer, you know where i'll be." Elliot said refusing to listen to her, and getting out of the car.

"Where you going?" she shouted through the window.

"Home. Call Cragen and tell him I got sick." he yelled, hailing a cab, and getting in. Leaving her to her confused thoughts, and cold coffee.

So? Yes, no? Review! I didn't know how to spell the case that they did so ya lol. Im a senior! :) Ill try and update soon :) Review! Mwa! 3


	11. Chapter 11

K, so heres a new chapter! Hope you like it! Review!

Chapter 11

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. Locking the door behind her, she turned on all the lights in her living room and threw her stuff on the couch, then flopped down. She was exhausted. And scared, and angry, and shocked, worried, confused….After Elliot's confession a mere few hours ago, she couldn't think. After twenty minutes at staring at the perp's house without focus, she called it a night and went home, after telling Cragen of course.

She rubbed her eyes wearily, and sighed. Seeing her with Blake put things into perspective, huh Elliot? Now he knew how she felt all those years, how she felt when he got back with Kathy. She didn't know what to do. In her heart, she knew she still loved Elliot, she knew there was still a piece of her heart that aced for him, that loved him so completely that she didn't know how to survive without him. But in her mind, she knew that Blake was better for her that he was a good partner, he was stable..and safe. How could she choose? How could things ever be the same with this confession hanging between them?

Her home phone rang, breaking her out of her troubled thoughts.

"Benson." she answered.

"Liv? Its me, Blake."

"Hey, Blake. Sorry I didn't call you, I just got in." Olivia said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"It's ok..how are you?" Blake asked.

How was she? She was a mess. "Im just tired, you know three hours in the car." Liv lied.

Blake was quiet "Are you ok?"

"Why would you ask that? Im fine" Liv answered.

"Your voice…it sounds off. Olia you know you can tell me, right?" Blake told her, his voice still quiet.

Olivia didn't say anything. What could she say? That her partner of twelve years declared his love for her? How would he react?

"Olia…?"

Olivia closed her eyes, hating that she was lying to him, but she didn't know what else to do. "Im just tired, Blake."

"I'll be over in twenty minutes." He hung up before she could protest.

Oh god, he was coming over. How could she face him? She got up,hurriedly put everything away, and washed her face. The doorbell rang and she went to go open it.

Blake stood there, wearing sweats and a sweatshirt and a frown on his face.

"Why did you come, Blake? I told you-"

"I had to see for my self, Olia." Blake cut her off. He stared at her, trying to see what was the matter, what was so big that she wasn't telling him. She indeed looked tired, but her eyes were sad and sparkling which he knew was with tears. He never knew her to cry, she wasn't that type of girl, knowing she was always so tough. He got a bad feeling in his stomach, he walked over to her and took her hands.

"What is it Olia? Please tell me." Blake pleaded.

Olivia stared into his blue eyes, a shade darker than Elliot's and whispered "It's Elliot."

"Whats the matter? Is he hurt?" Blake asked, trying to read her eyes.

"No, nothing like that. But yes he is, in a way" she added as a after thought.

"What do you mean? Whats the matter?" Blake said confused.

"He..told me he loved me Blake." She looked up at him "He told me that he loved me all his life, that he was divorcing his wife, and he told me that he wanted me to pick between you…and him."

Blake listened, shocked. _What? What did she just say? _"What do you mean, he loves you? And that you had to choose between me or him. This isn't a contest I already have you, right?" He asked, worried and confused.

Olivia looked at him guiltily, and her eyes were full of unshed tears. "Blake Im sorry that Im telling you this, sorry Im hurting you…but You deserve the truth. I loved Elliot, nearly for eleven years. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was trouble. Knew he had kids, and a loving wife. But I fell anyways. When he left his wife a couple years back I thought something would happen. I thought he felt the same way for me, as I did for him. But I never said anything, because just in case he didn't, I didn't want to ruin our friendship or our partnership. He told me now, because he saw me with you and couldn't take it anymore, and he asked me to choose. Im truly sorry…" She reveals, leading him to the couch and sitting them both down.

Blake looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Do you still love him?"

Olivia looked at him, not sure on how to answer.

"You do, don't you?" Blake stated, watching her.

"Yes, I do..but I love you too Blake. I'm sorry this is all my fault…you don't deserve this…" Liv answered meeting her eyes, still not one tear falling on her cheek.

"Thank you for being honest Olia. This isn't your fault. Whatever you might think. Take the time you need, and when your ready to choose, you know where to find me." He said, echoing Elliot. "Listen Olia. I don't know what Elliot told you, but I promise Ill give you what ever you want. I'll never leave you, I'll give you a house, kids, everything you ever wanted. And I'll never leave you, and I will always love you. When your ready to make your choice, call me I'll be waiting." Blake got up, brushed her cheek and walked out.

Olivia looked after him, more confused than ever. Both of them offering her what she always wanted, both of them loved her. How could she ever choose? She got up and went off to a troubled sleep.

The next morning, Olivia got up and took a shower. She felt better after it, and she put on jeans, a long cashmere brown shirt, and boots. She put on make-up, brushed her hair, and put on perfume. After eating a quick breakfeast, she headed out, nervous. She still didn't know who to choose, still didn't know who was to be her lover, partner.

She walked into the precinct and immediately noticed Elliot. He glanced up as she walked in, and there eyes connected. He noticed that she looked better than last night, but he also noticed the sad look in her eyes. Had she chosen? His stomach clenched, but he didn't say anything.

"Hey Liv." Fin greeted.

"Hey good morning." She smiled, looking away from Elliot.

"You ok, baby girl? You look tired." Fin noticed.

"Im fine, just got home late." she answered, going to make coffee. "Wheres John?" she asked looking at the empty desk.

"He took the day off." Fin informed her, handing her sugar.

"Thanks. So whats on the agenda?" She asked, walking over to her desk and sitting down, avoiding Elliot's questioning eyes.

Three hours later…

Olivia went to the locker rooms, frustrated. This rape case was killing her. Caroline Ford twenty two. Raped, beaten, then shot. There was no evidence, no DNA, and no witness. How was she going to find out who did this? She opened the door, and it revealed Elliot, changing his shirt.

"I'm sorry." she stammered, making to close the door, but he stopped her.

"Liv wait. Close the door." He said, buttoning the last button and closing his locker.

She did as he asked, and locked it, nervous.

He crossed his arms, and looked at her "Have you chosen?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Elliot let a breath, relaxing. Thank god.

"I told Blake." She announced, startling him.

"Really. What did he say?"

"The same thing you said, but in different words." Liv told him, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

They stared at each other, tension suddenly thick in the room.

"Does it waver your decision?"

"No. But it leaves me more confused, and more guiltily than ever."

"You have all the time you need Olivia." He used her full name, not sure he could use her nickname anymore.

She registered her full name "I know." She looked at him, his shirt which was navy blue, her favorite matched his eyes. He was taller, and more muscular than he was five years ago. He looked worried, and scared. His eyes were sill the ocean blue she always remembered, the thing she first noticed about him when she met him. She felt the same aching need as she always did when she looked at him, and knew. Knew her decision. It was suddenly so clear for her, so sudden that it shocked her, making her stagger. How could she ever look or love anyone else, when she had him? Had him, and his love?

"Olivia? You ok?" he said, watching her glazed eyes.

"Elliot. I know who I want." She whispered, staring at him wonder filling her eyes.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice shaking, scared. If she left him, he didn't know what he could do. How he could cope. He was so immersed in his thoughts, that he almost didn't hear her, but he did.

"You."

"_What?"_

" You." She repeated, a simple word but holding so much more.

Elliot's eyes lit up with joy and he took a step toward her. "You mean that? You choose me?"

"Yes." She smiled, forgetting about how this would hurt Blake, but she knew in her heart that she loved Elliot. Knew that he was her soul mate, knew that she could never live with another man, while he was in her heart.

Elliot couldn't take it, with a shout of joy, he ran to her and swept her in his arms. He twirled her in his arms, laughing with pure joy. This beautiful, strong, smart, sexy woman was _his. _His alone, his forever. His soul mate, lover, partner. He brought her close, and kissed her.

Olivia closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, loving the way they fit perfectly. They were soft and rough, and she kissed him eagerly, passionately. Elliot relived in the softness of her lips, he gently opened them and there tongues danced. When he couldn't breathe, he pulled away and looked deep in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you." he said, strongly.

"I love you too." She smiled, her voice equally strong, and they both leaned in for another amazing, soul shattering kiss.

SO! How did you like it? Are you guys happy? Haha. So next chapter is going to be rated M for a reason. Oh la la, right? ;) Review!


	12. Chapter 12

So this is the moment you've all been waiting for :) Its going to be so hot, that you'll be blushing hahaha ;)

Chapter 12

Olivia broke away from the kiss, wanting Elliot so bad that she couldn't breath. But the problem was they were still at the precinct and it was only five in the afternoon.

"Whats wrong?" Elliot asked, worried when she didn't respond to his kiss.

"Nothing, expect for how were going to leave. I want you El, but not here." Liv said running her fingers across his swollen lips.

Elliot suddenly relaized they were still at the precinct "Oh. Right. Well, lets say that your not feeling well, and I'll take you home."

"Good idea." She smiled.

Olivia barely opened the door to her apartment when Elliot was on her. Kissing her, picking her up, and kicking the door shut behind them. He loved the way she fit in his arms, so perfect. Loved the sound of her moans, grunts, and exclaims as he kissed her. He led her to the bedroom, shut the door, and gently put her on the bed. He stared at her, loving that she was his. That he finally had her, after all these years. That he didn't need to feel scared anymore, because he was going to marry her, and soon.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Detective?" Liv purred, staring at him with those sinful chocolate brown eyes.

Elliot grinned and leaned down to her and kissed her. It was passionate, fiery, built with all the sexual tension that they had between them for years.

Elliot started to take off his shirt when Liv stopped him "I want to do it." she whispered. Elliot nodded, and watched her unbutton each button then kiss the new skin that was exposed, then pulled the whole thing off.

"My turn." Elliot said, his voice husky.

He did the same thing, paying attention to her breasts. Her bra was white, but with black lacy, signalizing that she was delicate and strong. He undid the clasp, threw the garment on the floor, then gently kissed on of her rosebud nipples. Olivia threw her head back groaning as Elliot sucked, swirled, and ever so gently bit her nipple with his tongue. He turned to the other in and did the same thing until he had her squirming underneath him.

Olivia couldn't take it with a push, she was now on top of Elliot. Elliot watched her, his eyes a dark blue that she has never seen before. She smiled seductively, and slowly unbuckled his belt buckle and popped open his button, then so slowly pulled his zipper down. Elliot watched her amazed, stunned. She quickly pulled down his pants along with his boxers freeing his manhood, which stood straight up. Olivia looked at stunned, damn he was _long. _He had every right to be so cocky she thought, grinning. Deciding to tease him, she brought her fully clothed pussy on his length, and started to rub slowly then faster. It was a new, wonderful sensation Elliot thought as he groaned. It made him want her even more.

"You are such a tease." he growled in between moans.

Olivia smiled loving the reaction she was getting from him, loving that she was the cause of it. Stilling her motions, she put her palm against his heart feeling it beat fast.

"That's all from you Liv." Elliot whispered.

"I know." she said kissing him, there tongues fusing together. When she broke apart, she played with his nipples, then kissed them then sucked them and nipped at them making him gasp.

"You know that your way to overdressed, right?" he told her, then flipped her under him and removed her clothing in one fluid motion. He stared down at her, speechless. She was a angel. Flat stomach, full breasts, lean legs, olive complexion, and a surprise- a hairless vagina, making him go harder.

"You are the most beautiful, sexiest woman ever." he breathed, leaning down to kiss her neck, his erection close to her folds. He breathed in her vanilla lavender smell, his favorite scent in the whole world. He kissed her neck then gently bit her, then soothed the area with his tongue marking her as his.

His hand slipped in between them and he felt her witness "God Liv your so wet."

"From you." she said, watching him through her smoky orbs. The sight of her underneath him made him lose control. He slowly started to rub his cock against her, making her ready. When she nodded, giving him the ok, he pushed inside her with a grunt.

"_Oh." _Olivia moaned, feeling him stretch her and trying to get used to him.

"Is that ok? Im not hurting you am I?" Elliot asked, worried.

"No love your fine." Liv whispered kissing him. _Love. _She called him love! With that, he thrusted into her slow than fast switching until they both were close.

"Im going to cum El!" liv moaned, curling her hands around his biceps.

"Me too cum with me." He grunted, thrusting a few more times.

They came, each screaming out but muffling it as they kissed. It was so simple, so perfect. When they were done, Elliot pulled out of her, kissed her gently, and pulled her close wrapping the blanket around them.

"I love you." Liv whispered staring into his ocean blue eyes, the thing that made her always weak.

"I love you too Liv." Elliot said, kissing her with joy.

"That was amazing, El. When do we get to do it again?" Liv asked when they broke apart, smiling sexy.

"Whenever and wherever you want. Im here for you always, Liv." Elliot told her, loving the feel of her fingertips as she played with his chest hair.

"Thats good to know El…Don't leave me…" she whispered, then she fell into a blissful sleep.

"I wont Olivia Benson. I promise, and I will show you. I love you more than anything else in the world." he told her sleeping form, kissed her forehead, and fell asleep too. A smile on both of there lips.

Awwwww :) So did you like it? Yes, no? Next chapter Elliot does something. And Blake finds out. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Happy July 4th, guys! Who's going to see the fireworks? I am! :) Haha. I just want to say that I wont be updating for a week because Im going on vacation, and I don't know if Im taking my computer so ya :) Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 13

"Blake? Could you meet me at the cafe at my street in a thirty?" Liv asked, glancing at Elliot sleeping next to her.

"Sure, see you then." He hung up.

Liv sighed, hating that she was going to break his heart again, and got up. She quickly took a shower, blew dried her hair, dressed in jeans, a lavender shirt, leather jacket, black boots, and put little make-up. Spraying her favorite perfume, she blew Elliot a kiss and headed out.

When Olivia walked in she found Blake sitting at a booth in the back, with a cup of coffee clenched in his hand. When he saw her, he smiled and got up.

"Hey Olia."

"Hey Blake." she said her voice sad, sitting down.

Blake looked at her curiously and sat down too "I already ordered, is that fine?"

"Ya it is." Liv said, signaling the waiter. When she was done ordering (waffles, with a side of strawberries) she looked at him sadly.

"You picked didn't you?" Blake asked quietly, reading her experssion.

"Mhmm." Liv said, unable to form any words.

"It's Elliot, isn't it?" Blake said, gripping his cup.

Liv looked at him her eyes sparkling with unshed tears "Yes. I cant even say sorry to you, Blake. I hurt you so many times…"

Blake looked at her, her words piercing his heart like knives "Why? Why him and not me?"

Liv's heart broke. She shook her head hating herself for doing this, but she knew she couldn't live with him as long she had Elliot. "I love him, Blake. Even before you came into the picture, your presence…it just sped things up between us, that was going to happen, eventually. I hate this Blake. I _absolutely hate _that I'm doing this, but I cant hurt you even more by being with you if my hearts with Elliot. That wouldn't be fair for you, or me."

Blake didn't say anything just thanked the waiter as he put down there food. He ate slowly and until he was done he spoke "I appreciate you telling me the truth, Olia. I appreciate that your trying to save me, and trying not to hurt me. But can't you see that I _love _you? That I cant live without you? Even though your trying not to hurt me, you are. Im not going to stand in your way, but I just ask for one thing. To leave me alone." He got up, threw some money on the table, gave her one last heartbreaking look, and left.

Olivia looked after him, her plate half finished, and her heart in pieces.

Elliot woke up to a empty bed beside him. Thinking Liv was in the kitchen, he got up but didn't find her. He looked everywhere until he realized she wasn't in the house. Where did she go? He called her cell, but she didn't pick up. Hmm did she regret what happened last night? This thought scared him he went and quickly got dressed but before he could leave, the door opened and Liv walked in.

Elliot sighed with relief "Hey, you. Where were you?"

Liv looked at him, her eyes sad and red " I broke up with Blake."

"Oh." Elliot replied, afraid "How did it go? How did he take it?"

"He said he wanted me to leave him alone, can you blame him?" Liv whispered sinking down on the couch.

Elliot sat next to her "Are you regretting your decision?"

Liv looked at him "No! No, El. I love you, and I will always want to be with you. It just hurts me, I hurt him _again. _Like I did twenty years ago."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked confused.

"El I never told anyone else this. But I was engaged to him, I ran away and left him on the alter." Liv replied, staring down at her hands.

"Why?" El asked surprised. So this is what she didn't tell him, they were closer than he thought.

"Alot of reasons. My mom, I was scared and I wanted to get away." Liv said looking at him her brown eyes sad.

"I'm sorry Liv." El said, pulling her close and hugging her.

Liv sighed into his chest "Thanks. But don't worry I love you, El. Always."

EL tightened his arms "I know."

So? Yes, no? NEXT chapter I PROMISE Elliot is going to do something :) Review!

Shout out to one person: Edge you are so funny when I read your comments, you always make me want to prove myself. Thanks you for your support, and to everyone else who reads my stories.

I have a new one its called Finally. Check it out! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Heyyy guys! How are you? Who missed me while I was gone? :) Thanks for all the support! Heres a new chapter

Chapter 14

Elliot looked at it. It was beautiful, and perfect for olivia. Simple, elegant, and stunning. Just like her. It was a silver ring, the band surrounded by small diamonds, and a 2 carat diamond completed the picture. He put it back in its box, and called Olivia.

"Hey Liv."

"hey, El. Whats up?"

"Can you come over for dinner tonight? Around seven thirty?"

"Sure, El. See you soon." she hung up.

Elliot smiled, and got to work.

Olivia rang the door bell, and quickly checked herself for any flaws. Nothing, perfect. She smiled as Elliot opened the door.

"Hey Liv. Wow, you look amazing." Elliot said, stunned. She was wearing a one strap dress. It was a deep blue, silk, and fell at her knees. The strap was covered in small flowers, and small sparkles sparkled in them. Diamond earrings swayed, and her ruby red lips smiled. Her smoky, blue shadowed eyes sparkled as she looked at his outfit. A black suit, and-surprise-a navy shirt tucked in.

"Thank you, so do you. And we match." Liv giggled, a rare sound as she stepped in the apartment.

"oh, wow. El." She said softly. Everything was covered in soft candles, and white roses. All over the desks, counters, coffee table, and where a small table set with plates, cups, and two champagne glasses stood.

"I wanted this to be a night you would remember Liv." El said, happy at her reaction and leading her to the table.

"It will be El. Thank you." she kissed him, and sat down in the chair he pulled out for her.

Elliot grinned and poured champagne into the glasses, and brought out the food. Steak, with asparagus, carrots, and mashed potatoes.

"Oh El, Thank you." she took a bite, it was cooked to perfection. "This is amazing El, but whats the occasion?"

"The occasion of celebration, Liv." Elliot answered, taking a bite.

Liv smiled, and they talked about random things, and ate. It was so wonderful, so perfect. It was comfortable, and this was for her, from his heart. How could she look at someone else when she had him? She loved him, and he loved her, proving it with tonight. When they were done, Elliot took the plates and brought out two cheesecakes with strawberry toppings.

"El, thats my favorite!" Liv squealed, happy.

"I know." El said, nervous.

Olivia dug in, and Elliot watched her not touching his own plate.

"Whats this?" Liv asked after three bites, looking at a small ring in her cake. She took it out with her fork, and looked at Elliot questioningly and gasped. Elliot was on his knees in front of her, with the most beautiful ring ever in a small blue box.

"Olivia Benson. I love you with every ounce of my being, and I will always be there when you need me. You are the most incredible thing in my life, and I never want to let you go, will you marry me?"

"Yes, El. Yes!" Liv said, pure joy in her voice.

Elliot smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. It looked like it was meant to be there, all along.

"Oh El, its beautiful." Liv whispered gazing into his sapphire eyes, which were alit with joy.

"Anything for you, Olivia." Elliot whispered and they kissed. A soul shattering, passionate, joyful, love filled kiss that went on and on.

So? Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy :) Harry potter in two days! SO excited!


	15. Chapter 15

So, guys. Who loved my last chapter? Didn't it just tug at the heart strings? Lol Heres a new chapter! Review!

Chapter 15

"That is so romantic, Liv." Casey Novak said looking through dresses.

"I know, right?" Liv called through the dressing room.

"Aren't you guys going just a little to fast?" Alex Cabot asked. She was met with a glare from Casey, and silence from Liv.

"Ok then." Alex mumbled, also looking for dresses.

Olivia walked out wearing a white short sleeved dress, with a flowing skirt "How about this one?"

"No." They answered in unison.

"I thoughts so too much, I just want something simple." Liv agreed closing the door.

Liv, Casey, and Alex were looking for the perfect wedding dress. Its been three weeks since Elliot purposed, and the wedding date was already set for next Thursday, May 24. Liv picked purple and white for the theme, and already got Alex and Casey the bridesmaid dresses, in lavender. Maureen, Kathy and Lizzie were going to be the flower girls. Elliot picked Fin and John as his best man, and Dickie was going to do the rings. Cragen was going to walk Olivia down the aisle.

"You want me, to do it Liv?" Cragen asked, his voice emotional.

"Yes Don. You've always been like a father to me." Liv answered.

Oliva was having problems finding a dress though. Every dress she saw was either to flashy, old, or just not good enough for Elliot.

Liv sighed "Am I going to find a dress or what?"

"You will." Casey said for the third time.

Alex brought over a dress "This is the one." Casey looked at it, and agreed. It was.

"Here Liv." Casey said throwing it over the door.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Olivia walked out looking _wow. _The dress was simple, but elegant. It was strapless, had a heart shape top, with silver flowers on it, and was straight and fell elegantly into a full skirt with the same flower patterns on the waist. Simple, but beautiful.

"Wow. That is for you, Liv." Casey said.

"Let me see." Liv said, walking to a mirror. Was that her? Really? No, it couldn't be. But it was. She fell in love with the dress it was _perfect. _

"Im getting it!" Liv said, happy.

Ok, this was just a preview for the next last chapter. I know, sad right? :( But it would be a chapter you will remember. Promise. Review! Heres the link for a picture of Livs dress. . Review!


	16. Chapter 16

So. Here it is guys. The last chapter of this story..I know i'm sad too. Thanks for everyone who stuck by it, and thanks for everyone who wrote a review. This is for you!

Chapter 16

The day was here. The day that Olivia Benson would become Olivia Stabler. Was it a dream, fantasy? No. It was real.

Olivia gave herself a last check over, and was satisfied . Her hair was curly, and done up in a bun, with two small curls cupping her face. A veal was covering her face, and when Elliot took it off, it would blend in with her curls. Her make-up was natural, but beautiful. Soft pink lipstick, shimmery eyeshadow, and mascara. Her cheeks were rosy, and she smelled like roses.

A knock, then Don came in the room. "You ready?"

"Yes I am." Liv said smiling turning to him.

"Wow Olivia you look beautiful." Don said, handing her a small box.

"You shouldn't have." Liv said opening it to find a sapphire jeweled hairpin. "Oh wow, Don."

"Something old and something blue." Don said smiling gently.

Liv put it in her hair, and hugged him "Your the best."

The wedding march started, and Don held out his arm "Ready?"

Liv nodded, nervous, but ecstatic.

Don led her downstairs, and to the closed doors. When they opened it, they walked through. Maureen, Kathy, and Lizzie walked behind her, throwing white rose petals on the floor.

"Oh wow, look at her isn't she a doll?" the people whispered as they walked past them.

Olivia looked to the alter, and saw Elliot standing there with the most joyful expression on his face. He was wearing a tuxedo, and had a lavender flower tucked in his pocket. FIn, Dicky, and John wore the same thing, looking happy. Casey, Alex, and Melinda look amazing in there dresses, and they were all crying.

When Olivia reached them, Don took Elliot's hand, and Liv's and joined them together.

Liv gave Don a quick peek on the cheek, and stood by Elliot.

"You look stunning Liv." Elliot whispered.

Liv smiled at him "So do you."

Elliot smiled and listened to the priest. Finally, after ten minutes, came the words that he has been waiting for. "Do you take Olivia Benson as your lawful wedded wife? In sickness or in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said loudly.

"And do you Olivia take Elliot Stabler as your lawful wedded husband? In sickness or in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Liv said, just as loudly.

"Then I announce you man and wife. You make kiss the bride." The priest said.

Everyone started clapping and standing up as Elliot faced Olivia, pulled her close, took off the veil, cupped her cheeks, and gave her the most passionate kiss ever. When they pulled apart, Elliot took the ring from Dicky and slipped it on Liv's finger then kissed it, and Olivia did the same thing. They smiled at each other, filled with joy.

Later on they were at a hotel ballroom and sitting down eating there dinner. Filet mignion, and salmon. Side of mashed potatoes, carrots, and asparagus. Elliot watched everyone as they danced, laughed and drank. After thanking another couple, he sat down again and faced Liv.

"Do you know that I love you to death?" Elliot asked, again amazed that she was his. Would he ever stop being surprised? He didn't think so.

Liv looked at him slyly "Really? I had no idea."

Elliot laughed and pulled her close. "This should convince you." He kissed her, forgetting about everyone in the room. Her lips opened, and he slipped his tongue in, and they kissed softly, but it was full of fire.

Liv pulled away breathing hard "Not here."

Elliot's eyes darkened for a moment "Later."

Liv nodded as the first song came on 'Love me Tender'

"May I have this dance?" Elliot asked extending his hand.

"Of course." Liv said taking his hand.

Elliot lead her on the dance floor, and a light was on them. The room became dark, and everyone stood watching as Elliot expertly danced her around.

"I dreamed for this day to come, and now its finally here." Elliot said.

"Is it everything that you dreamed about?" Liv asked looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Better." Elliot said, kissing her as the song ended. Everyone started to clap, and they broke apart smiling.

"God can you guys contain yourself?" John said grinning, appearing at there side.

Liv laughed "Oh John."

"May I have this dance?" John asked still chuckling.

"Yes you can" Liv said smiling.

"Don't try anything." Elliot warned, smiling.

"I wouldn't dare." John said, as Elliot walked over to dance with his daughters.

"So, Mrs. Stabler how does it feel?" John asked.

Liv smiled at her new name "Amazing, unreal."

"Well Im glad it finally happened. Me and Fin had a bet going on for years." John said grinning.

"Really." Liv said chuckling.

John just smiled as Fin came to cut in "Can I take over?"

"Sure." John said, handing Olivia over.

"Thanks John." Liv said, kissing him on the cheek.

John broke in a wide smile "Wow Liv. Can I have another one?"

"John." Liv said, rolling her eyes.

John held up his hands "Ok. Ok. I'm leaving."

Fin and Liv chuckled "Do I get one too, baby girl?"

"Sure Fin." Liv said, as the song 'Give me Everything Tonight' came on.

"Can you keep up with me Liv?" Fin asked, breaking out his moves.

Liv nodded and matched his dancing, laughing.

When the song was finished, Elliot came back. "Can I have my bride back?"

"Ya ya. Don't get al cocky El." Fin said rolling his eye.

Liv laughed "Thats impossible." She kissed Fin on the cheek, and he left grinning.

Liv wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and they swayed gently together.

"I love you Elliot so much." Liv whispered.

"I do too, Liv." Elliot pulled her closer, and they stayed together for the rest of the night.

They cut they cake together, a three layer vanilla cake with chocolate icing, and fed each other, they took picture after picture, and danced with all there friends. It was a night that would be cherished and remembered for years.

Elliot and Olivia ran down the stairs laughing as there friends wished them good luck, and throw rice and flowers. Elliot helped Olivia into the white car laced with flowers, and on the back window said Partners before but now married! Congrats El and Liv. They waved together until there friends were out of sight, and El brought Liv close.

"Were you taking me?" Liv asked wrapping there hands together.

"Its a surprise." Elliot said, loving the ring on her finger.

"Ok, Liv you have to close your eyes." Elliot said, when they stopped at there location.

"K." Liv said closing her eyes.

Elliot led her across the lawn, into a small house set on the ocean. He opened the door, picked her up, walked over the threshold and stopped in the middle of the house.

"K, open." He said, setting her down gently.

Liv opened her eyes "OMG." It was _wonderful_. It was spacy, cozy, and it felt like home. There was a big fireplace, a rug next to it surrounded by couches, and a t.v. on top of the fireplace. The kitchen was huge with stove, refrigerator, microwave, and coffee machine. Olivia could see the bedroom, with a huge white bed and a bathroom. It was _gorogues_.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes El, how could you afford this?" Liv asked, as Elliot took her hand, and led her outside.

"Don't worry about that. You haven't seen the best part." El said opening the french doors.

"Wow…" Liv said, lost for words. They were right at the ocean, the beach at her feet. It was incredible. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him "Its beautiful El."

"And its ours." Elliot said, kissing her.

Olivia pulled away "What do you mean?"

"Its our house, Liv. Its only twenty minutes away from our work, and its in a private area. No one can bother us. I bought it for first house together."

"Oh El…"Liv said, her eyes filling up with tears. "I love you."

"I love you more." El said, wiping her tears away.

"I love you most." Liv said, kissing him hard.

They kissed for a few minutes, then El led her to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and dimmed the lights. There was a fireplace in here too.

"Wait Liv." El said, breaking away. He went and turned on the fireplace, and closed the curtains.

As he did this, Olivia stepped out of her wedding dress and put it aside. Elliot looked at her, stunned. He took off his clothes quickly, and walked over to her. She was wearing the most sexiest white bra ever. It was lacy, silk, and white. He pulled it off, kissed her, picked her up, and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her all over, taking his time, marveling in her beauty, listening to her moans. Loving and worshipping every piece of her. Olivia returned the favor, and they made the most passionate love that night.

In the morning, Elliot made her breakfast. Eggs, waffles, strawberries, orange juice and coffee. When they were done, they made love again, then went to the beach. They splashed each other, raced, and swam. Later they had a picnic on the beach, again made love and watched the sunset in the water.

"Our first sunset as a married couple El." Liv said, the water lapping gently at there waists.

"I know, its beautiful but not as beautiful as you Mrs. Stabler." El said, pulling her close and kissing her.

"I love you El so much, and I will never stop loving you." Olivia said, her eyes sparkling in the fading sun.

"I love you more, Olivia. More than anything. More than my life. And it will never fade." He kissed her softly, passionately, and it was perfect.

The End.

Epilogue…Elliot and Olivia spent all there life together. They had two kids. A girl name Caroline, and a boy name Edward. They never stopped loving each other, and they still were partners in work. Life was perfect.

So! How did you like it? DId it make you cry? Review! Btw, the link for the dress is in the comments so click on it if you want to see Liv's dress. Xoxoxoxo guys!


End file.
